Ahsoka!
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are on a mission, and Ahsoka is returned mysteriously unconscious. Rating may change. Formerly 'NO' I guess it goes in Original, because this happens after the Clone Wars movie. No pairings
1. Ahsoka!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars…

"Master, I still think we should go down the tunnel." Ahsoka called to Anakin as she pointed down the left-hand tunnel. Anakin frowned, and shook his head.

"No, our orders were to wait here and wait for backup. We can't blow the mission now. We need to keep waiting." Ahsoka didn't like his answer, and looked down the tunnel again.

"Master, General Grievous is getting farther and farther away. We need to follow him." Ahsoka was getting even more impatient than she was to begin with. Anakin glared at Ahsoka, who lapsed into a sulky silence. When he turned back to his post, Ahsoka looked up at him, and then tiptoed off into the tunnel. Nearly five minutes passed before Anakin turned to ask Ahsoka a question, and realized she had gone. Knowing precisely where the foolhardy girl had gone, Anakin took off running down the tunnel, muttering under his breath about how stupid his Padawan was. It quickly grew dark in the tunnel, so Anakin reached out with the Force, finding things that lay scattered in his path. One such thing was quite large, and as he leaned back to leap over it, something made him stop. Leaning over the figure, he ignited his lightsabre to get a better view of it. It was Ahsoka. And she wasn't breathing. Anakin's frowned as he tried to decide what to do next. Knowing what Ahsoka would do, he picked her limp body up and walked back towards the opening of the tunnel. Ahsoka was getting heavier and heavier, and Anakin despaired of ever reaching the entrance before collapsing when the tunnel started to become lighter. He started to jog, and slowly but surely reached the end of the tunnel. When he got there, he laid Ahsoka down on the ground, and knelt over her. Leaning over her chest, there was a faint heartbeat. Searching her body, there was no sign of what Grievous had done to her. Anakin quickly turned on his comlink to try and contact the troops who were supposed to meet them, but they were out of range. All he could do was wait for assistance, and that was not going to be easy. Anakin paced back and forth across the ground beside Ahsoka. When the two ships containing troops finally arrived, Anakin sent half of them after General Grievous, and took the other half with him. They took the cruiser and sped as quickly as possible towards Courascant. When they got there, Anakin scooped up Ahsoka and as he had rested on the way over, ran towards the nearest medical center. When he got there, he didn't bother with the formalities, and rushed straight to where he knew medical droids would be. Gently laying Ahsoka on the table, Anakin stood up straight.

"It's Ahsoka. I don't know what happened to her. Please, find out what's wrong." As he couldn't stand to watch, Anakin left the room and sat down in the nearest chair.

**Please review… One of my first Star Wars stories, but I don't really count the other one as official. : )**


	2. Facing the Council

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Anakin sat in his chair with his head in his hands. How could he have allowed his Padawan to get hurt? At least she wasn't dead, because a Jedi Knight was almost always exiled from the Jedi Order if he allowed his Padawan to die, and that would not happen. Every five minutes or so Anakin would get up and go check on Ahsoka's status, but she was always listed as 'pending'. How Anakin grew to hate the word, pending. It had to be the most annoying word in the whole galaxy. Anakin settled back in his chair, his eyes still trying to adjust to the blinding whiteness of the hospital.

When the listing finally said 'recovery' Anakin couldn't have been down the hall to Ahsoka's room fast enough. When he reached it, Anakin hesitated for a few moments at the door, and then checked the visitor status beside the door. The little white sign said, 'Limit one person. Please limit your visit to fifteen minutes'. Anakin peered in the window. There was nobody in the room, so Anakin knocked on the door as he opened it up. Ahsoka was still pretty much unconscious, so Anakin could do nothing with her. He sat in the chair across the room from her bed and started to worry again. What if she died? Anakin was still freaking out, but mentally, as he hated to show emotion, even if there wasn't anyone else there. When the fifteen minutes were up, Anakin didn't leave, only because he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. The medical droid came in ten minutes later, and assumed that Anakin and Ahsoka were either married or courting, so he didn't disturb Anakin.

When Anakin finally woke up a few hours later, he started. Jumping up, he glanced at the clock, then groaned. His head hurt terribly, and he had overstayed in the room, which was as blinding white as the rest of the hospital. Anakin stood up, and walked over to Ahsoka. She was still hooked up to the life support systems, so she obviously wasn't breathing on her own yet. The doctor droid came back in, and addressed Anakin in his electronic droid voice.

"Sir, I must ask you to leave." Anakin looked at the droid.

"I was just leaving. Do you know if she will be all right?" Anakin tried to keep the worry out of his voice, but a little leaked into it.

"I cannot say for sure. But I must have you leave now." Anakin gave up trying to talk to the droid, and left the room. He walked towards the door of the medical center so he could get some fresh air, and ran into Obi-Wan, who was just walking in.

"Anakin. I was just looking for you. Chancellor Palpatine has been asking about your mission. I gave him what few details I had, but didn't have enough to satisfy him. You will need to go talk to him." Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"I will stay and watch over Ahsoka." Anakin's shoulders slumped, and Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She will be all right, Anakin. Now go. The Chancellor is waiting." Obi-Wan walked towards Ahsoka's room, and Anakin walked out the door. He summoned a taxi, and sped towards the Jedi Temple. When he arrived, Anakin walked up the stairs, trying not to worry too much. Halfway up the stairs, Anakin ran into Master Yoda. Yoda didn't say anything, but knew Anakin needed to hurry, so he let him go. Anakin was in front of the door to the Chancellor's office when he stopped, and calmed himself. He opened the door, and stopped. Before him there was a private meeting between Chancellor Palpatine and two of the other senators. He quickly apologized, then turned to leave.

"Anakin, we were just finishing up. Please, do come in." Anakin walked in, and stood at the back of the room, where he couldn't hear anything. He could have if he tried, but he didn't. When the senators left, Anakin walked to the front of the room. Chancellor Palpatine motioned for Anakin to follow him, and the pair walked towards the Jedi Temple. When they reached it, Palpatine made small talk until they reached the council room. The Jedi Council was meeting, and Palpatine nodded at Master Windu, who spoke next.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?" His tone of voice wasn't friendly, but it wasn't too stern either.

"Chancellor," Anakin addressed Palpatine, and not the Council. "I was told that you wanted a report on the mission." There was a frown on Anakin's face, as he feared what the Council would say.

"Yes, how did it go?" Palpatine's tone of voice put Anakin at ease.

"Well, the mission was a success, until General Grievous escaped down the tunnels on Drune, in the Catalyst system. Ahsoka and I were standing guard, waiting for backup. I turned, and Ahsoka had chased after Grievous herself. When I reached her she was fully unconscious. I believe you know the rest of the story already." Palpatine frowned.

"I thought you were training your Padawan better than that. Did she disobey a direct order?" Anakin couldn't make himself meet Palpatine's gaze.

"Yes. She did." Anakin hung his head, afraid of what the Council would think of him.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes, and then Palpatine spoke up.

"Where is Ahsoka now? She will need to be addressed by the Council." Anakin fought back tears, and was successful.

"Ahsoka was, injured. She is unconscious."

"Thank you Anakin, you may leave now." Anakin walked at a moderate pace towards the door. He didn't want it to look like he was rushing out of the room, but he didn't want it to look like he was trying to listen in either. When he finally left the Jedi temple, he checked his timepiece. He'd been gone a little over two hours, and went back to the hospital as quickly as possible.

**Yay!! It's longer this time. I know many of you have been waiting very patiently for the next chapter, so here it is. I'm hoping to be able to update about once every few days. This chapter was so late because I have a 4-H contest tonight, and thus most of my time was devoted to preparing for that. But I hope you like the chapter!!**


	3. This is bad

When Anakin reached the hospital, he heard voices from the back.

"She needs to be taken care of. I must ask you to leave the room." There was that annoying medical droid again.

"But I must watch over her. I promised her Master that I would." Master Obi-Wan was making a valiant effort to keep his promise to Anakin.

"I must have you leave the room." Anakin hurried down the corridor. When he reached Ahsoka's room, he saw Obi-Wan trying to convince the medical droid to let him stay. Anakin stood in the doorway, and watched this exchange for a little bit. He finally announced his presence by clearing his throat, and both Obi-Wan and the medical droid looked his way.

"Anakin, I was hoping you would be back soon. I have important matters to attend to, so if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." Anakin stepped out of Obi-Wan's way, and the older man went on his way. Anakin looked at the doctor droid, who looked right back at him.

"Sir. I must ask you to leave." Anakin wasn't even going to try reasoning with the droid, and left the room. He found the same chair he had been sitting in earlier, and sat down. He still couldn't stop worrying about Ahsoka, even though he knew she would probably be okay.

A couple hours later, Anakin had fallen asleep again. He was jolted awake by the beeping of his com-link, and quickly picked up.

"Skywalker."

"Anakin, this is Obi-Wan. We need you immediately. I'm at the Temple." Anakin groaned, but made sure not to let Obi-Wan know that he had. Obi-Wan was very strict about that kind of laziness.

"On my way." Anakin broke contact and hurried towards the Temple. On the way, he worried about what the Council could want. When he got there, he slowed down and caught his breath. He then strolled into the council room. All the members of the Council were there, and Obi-Wan looked a little worried. Almost as if the Council was about to do something Anakin didn't like. Anakin wasn't too worried about it though, because he knew Obi-Wan wouldn't let them do anything he didn't like… Or would he? Anakin decided not to worry about it, and presented himself to the Council.

An hour later…

Anakin hurried out of the Temple, his usual frown deeper than ever. How DARE the Council send him on a mission now, when Ahsoka was still sick? He was almost tempted to stay, and disobey the Council, but knew that Padme wouldn't let him. He also knew that if Ahsoka were awake, she would make Anakin go. Speaking of Ahsoka, Anakin wondered if she had awakened yet.

When Anakin arrived at the hospital, he went straight back to Ahsoka's room. Walking over to her bed, she was still in a coma like state. Anakin brushed her forehead with his left hand, then said, "I'll be leaving for a while, Snips. Don't do anything I wouldn't.". With that, he left the hospital and headed for his Jedi starship.

**Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, I've been really busy. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review!!**


	4. Myrkr

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Anakin was headed towards the Dagobah system, but he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going. He was a little too preoccupied with something that had happened before he had left.

Flashback

"I need Anakin to go on this mission. He's the only one who can do it." Palpatine was trying to get Anakin to go the mission, as he didn't want anybody else to go.

"But Master Kenobi can do it just as well. He's better in that department than I am. Send him. I have things to do here." Anakin had more will than Palpatine, but in the end, Palpatine had his way. As he escorted Anakin out of the room, he spoke in low tones.

"I didn't want to send Kenobi, as I know that you are the best for the job. If you succeed with this mission, I have no doubt that you will be promoted to Master."

End Flashback

Anakin had agreed to go, but now was wondering why Palpatine had been so insistent that he should go. After all, he had had to leave his Padawan behind. There was something that rarely happened. Although, this was a special case. Ahsoka would probably be out of commission for a while after she recovered, so she could build up her strength and other things. Anakin expected her to make a full recovery, regardless of what anybody else thought.

He finally reached the deserted planet of Myrkr, and landed. Looking around, he discovered that he had landed at twilight, and knew it would be getting dark quickly. Not wanting to loose any time, Anakin climbed out of his cruiser. Looking around, it didn't seem as if there were any of those rogue Jedi that Palpatine had sent him after. He started to walk towards the dense forest that was a little while away, and decided to try looking there. He quickly came to the forest and started to cautiously look around. There was something really odd about this mission, but Anakin couldn't put his finger on it. There was a black emptiness about the whole planet, and it was just too weird. It was as if the Force was not there. When Anakin tried to reach ahead with the Force, he couldn't feel anything.

Venturing further, he put his hand on his lightsabre just in case. The forest was dense, thus making it really dark. Anakin strained his eyes, trying to look further than normal. But it was useless, as it was too dark to see anything. The young Jedi drew his lightsabre and ignited it with a snap-hiss of the blue-white blade. Holding the blade just slightly in front of him, Anakin started walking further in. Anakin's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting, and when he looked around there was no one in sight. He slowly made his way forward, when he realized that he was being followed. Not knowing whom or what was following him, Anakin decided to act like he didn't know anybody was there, and continued on his way.

This soon proved to be a fatal mistake, as thirty-six Noghri quickly surrounded him. The apparent leader spoke in a gravely voice, "Surrender your lightsword, Jedi". Anakin, not knowing what to do, flipped up into the air, and managed to grab hold of one of the branches. He quickly turned the lightsabre off, and sat. Anakin tried to use the Force to enhance his hearing, but had forgotten that he was unable to use the Force here. Not knowing what else to do, Anakin settled down on the thick branch he was on and made himself comfortable. There wasn't much he could do until it was light, and he fully intended to wait until then to even try to do anything. Settling down, Anakin yawned. Thinking back on it, he hadn't slept since he'd left Coruscaunt. He settled down, and quickly fell asleep.

**Okay, okay, I'm terribly sorry. One, for the long long wait, and Two, for the short chapter. It WON'T take quite as long next time, and the chapter will definitely be longer next time.**


	5. The Noghri

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

When Anakin woke up, it was lighter but the dense forest blocked most of the light. Anakin stretched, and looked down towards the ground. Straining his eyes to see, Anakin could see that the Noghri were still there, but as it was lighter, and he could see a little. Slowly climbing down the tree, Anakin came to a halt at the bottom. The Noghri were still there, and quickly formed a semi-circle around Anakin. Their leader spoke up.

"Are you ready to surrender, Jedi?" Anakin held his hands up in front of him in defense.

"I think we need to talk this out. What do you guys want with me? Maybe we can make a deal." There was no way Anakin would voluntarily go with them.

"We were sent by our Master. We have orders to take you to our Master, then to execute you." The one who looked like he was second in command said this, and when he did, the leader glared at him, and then stepped forward.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rukh. Our mission is to take you to my Master." Rukh bowed, and waited. Anakin, unsure of what to do, just stood there. One of the Noghri caught his eye, frantically motioning, telling him to bow. Anakin quickly did so, and Rukh smiled.

"Now, come with us." The Noghri pushed their way behind Anakin, and started moving forward, thus forcing Anakin to do the same thing. He considered killing them all, but there were too many, as they would overcome him before he could kill them all. He also didn't want a repeat of the Tusken Raider event. So he willingly went with the group.

The medium sized group started towards the edge of the forest, and from there onto a large, obsolete looking ship. They stopped at where the entrance had to have been, and Rukh turned on his comlink.

"We're back with intended quarry." Said the Noghri leader in his gravelly voice.

"Copy that."

With that the entrance ramp opened up, and the party went inside the ship. Anakin had his guard up, but forgot about everything when he saw the inside. It was a lot nicer then the appearance of the gray-skinned aliens would imply. The silver colored walls was neatly painted, while the rich purple fabric on the seats looked soft and inviting. Being distracted by all this, Anakin almost didn't notice a small group of Noghri standing near the entrance to a hallway. He longed to sit down, but didn't ask because he knew he was a prisoner.

Rukh stepped forward, and said something in a primitive sounding language. Half the group broke off and joined the others, who turned and walked single file down the hallway. It reminded Anakin of the way the Tusken Raiders traveled, but he held his tongue. He didn't want to get himself in more trouble than he already was. Half of what was left of the group took Anakin down a hallway in the other direction. They walked for several minutes before reaching a flight of stairs, and four men started down, then the rest prodded Anakin along. He followed them down, and they led him to a small cell. Anakin walked in, and sat down gratefully on the small bench provided. He couldn't stretch his legs out all the way, as the cell wasn't big enough.

Two of the Noghri stood at either side of the door, while the rest traveled back up the stairs. Anakin looked down at his waist, looking for the reassuring sight of his lightsabre, but someone had taken it. He was in such a bind, and didn't know how he was going to get out of this mess. So he just settled back, and waited for the ship to take off, and from there, reach its destination.

Some hours later…

The ship landed with a jolt, waking Anakin up. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep, but silently stood, then stretched as much as he could in the cramped room. He sat back down, and tried to concentrate on finding how many other beings were coming aboard the ship. But there was still that Force-less bubble, so that made it impossible. He still sat on the bench, trying to keep his head clear. It was nearly impossible, it was almost as if someone had released a gas into the cell. Too late, Anakin smelled a something other than air. It turned out, it _was_ a gas. He tried to stop it from entering his system, but with the lack of the Force, it was impossible. The young Jedi blacked out, powerless to do anything.

**Yay!! It was more than one page this time. I'm sooooooo sorry about the wait, life is hectic right now. I'm dealing with a bunch of stuff, not all of it good. Anyway, please please review. That would just make my day. AND!! If I get three reviews by the end of the week I'll post two chapters next week!!**


	6. An attempt on a life

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Groggily, Anakin sat up. His vision was blurred, and when he tried to use the Force to clear it, he found (much to his surprise) that he was able to. When he tried to reach out a bit , he discovered that the Force-less bubble was gone. Anakin started to jump up for joy, but sat back down when he quickly realized that the small cell was shorter then he was. He reached out with the Force and tried to click open the lock to the door, but found that he was unable to, mostly because it needed a special keycard that the guards apparently carried around with them everywhere. Anakin sat back down and waited for something to happen.

On Corascaunt…

A shadowy figure slipped into Ahsoka's room in the middle of the night. It crept over to her breathing tube, and pulled a lightsaber out. Having made sure that nobody would hear him, the mysterious person opened the ruby red blade with a snap-hiss. Reaching down to the power source, he lifted the blade and was about to cut through it when the Jedi guard, Joktan, burst into the room.

"What are you doing here?" He reached for his own lightsaber, and the dark person fled to the other side of the large room. He reached up and started cutting a hole in the wall. Joktan started to run towards him, and the person charged towards the Jedi. A brief battle occurred, and the dark man quickly killed Joktan. He started towards the breathing tube again, but a whole host of Jedi streamed through the door. The cloaked figure practically flew over to the hole he had started to cut and quickly finished the job. He turned the saber off, and flipped outside. The head Jedi ran across the room and looked out, but didn't see him.

"We've lost him. Put ten guards this time, I don't want Skywalker's Padawan killed." Most of the Jedi left, leaving ten guards behind.

On Myrkr…

The Noghri came for Anakin that night, and took him off the ship. They were still on Myrkr, but were in a denser part of the forest. As they walked through the forest, the level of Force fluctuated, and Anakin was left feeling almost defenseless, because he do. Looking around him, he noticed what seemed to be happening to make it disappear, there were rather large creatures hanging off of the trees.

The interesting looking creatures seemed to be oblivious to what they did, but then of course they would, they were just animals. Anakin had heard about these before, they were called ysalamiri. Jedi were warned to watch out for them, but Anakin felt that he had done a poor job of that. The small group continued walking through the dense forest filled with olbio trees, and finally came upon a small village.

The village was made of small huts made of grass, and wood, but in the middle of the village there was a stone temple. The temple had paintings depicting the major historic events all along the sides, with the year and date that it had happened underneath. Even now, there was another one being painted.

The new painting showed Anakin, with his hands tied behind his back. Several Noghri surrounded him, and one of them held his lightsabre in his hand. It was actually a good rendition, and almost looked like the real thing.

The Noghri took Anakin to their impromptu prison, which was a small room within the temple. The room didn't have a door, so they had several guards guarding the door. The Noghri that seemed to be the leader started to leave, but Anakin called after her.

"Wait, what do you need with me?" The leader turned around and looked him in the eye.

"The master needs you." Those were her only words before she walked away. Anakin slumped down against the wall, and waited for the 'master'.

**So it's been a while, and I didn't have the two chapters like I promised. :( Please accept my most humble apologies.**


	7. Count Dooku

A couple hours after Anakin was imprisoned, there was a commotion in the camp. Apparently this 'master' had come to take Anakin from his servants. Five guards came and removed Anakin from the cell. They walked back along the village, where at the landing deck they reached a ship. Out of the ship walked several battle droids, who surrounded Count Dooku.

"Ah, finally, I have a Jedi in my possession" The count's fingertips met as he put his hands together, and when he reached the bottom of the ramp, the battle droids took place of the Noghri that surrounded Anakin.

"Now, let's go." Count Dooku handed the Noghri leader a small pouch, in return for Anakin's lightsaber, and the battle droids took Anakin up the ramp.

Once inside the ship, they passed down a long hallway. Anakin found the hallway to be slightly chilly, but he usually found places chilly, being from Tatooine and all. They continued walked for nearly the entire length of the ship, and then finally reached the elevator system. They went down one floor, and then walked down a similar hallway, but in the opposite direction.

After walked the length of the ship again, they came to a small stairwell. Walking down that, the small group came to three cells. One cell had a Drallian in it, while the other two were empty. Anakin was escorted into the middle cell, and the droids locked the door, then left.

Anakin sat down, and relaxed his head against the wall. He hadn't meant to get in this mess, but there was nothing he could have done without hurting innocent people. Sighing, Anakin stood up to see if he could talk to the little Drall person, who was approximately three feet high. But when trying to look, Anakin couldn't see the other cells, let alone the occupant. The walls at the Jedi Temple were soundproof, so Anakin assumed that it was the same here.

He sat on the floor, as there was no bench or anything, and was about to start meditating when he heard the Drall call out.

"Are you there?" Surprisingly enough, the Drallian spoke Basic, and Anakin was surprised to learn that the walls weren't soundproof like he had thought.

"Jedi, I know you are there. Answer me, and I can help you escape." This quickly caught Anakin's attention, so he called back to the furry mammal.

"How can you do that? I've already looked, there isn't a way out of here." Anakin was beginning to get exasperated with the little alien.

"Just be wait, it will become clear in time. But now, we wait." And he said no more after that.

**On Courascant**

Obi-Wan was sleeping next to Ahsoka when she started to stir. Her eyes opened, and she looked around.

"Master Obi-Wan? Where am I? What happened?" The Torgruta tried to sit up as Obi-Wan awoke.

"Ahsoka, no, don't sit up. You've been in grave danger ever since you returned from your mission. Do you remember anything?"

"No, I don't. Well, not much anyway. I remember standing guard with Anakin, and then sneaking into the tunnel. I reached Grievous, and that's all I remember. I wish I could remember the rest, I know that would be more helpful."

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Nobody's asking you to remember more. Now lay down and get some sleep. I'll go let Anakin know you're awake."

After Obi-Wan left the room, Ahsoka sat back up. She looked at the IV's attached to her arms, and got a devious look on her face.

**So there you have it, the next chapter. I've had terrible writers block, allergies, an awful cold, and most of all, laziness. But I'll try to be more prompt next time.**


	8. Escape!

***does a new chapter dance***

Anakin awoke in the middle of the night, his stomach growling. He reached to check his comlink, then remembered where he was. Rubbing his neck, Anakin stood up, disoriented from traveling in space. He sat back down and started to meditate.

**On Courascant**

Obi-Wan walked towards the hospital to check on Ahsoka. When he stepped into the door, he found the place to be a mess. Overturned carts littered the hall, liquids seeping out all over the floors in various shades of yellow and red. Obi-Wan pulled his lightsabre out, and sprinted towards her room. The room was in even worse shape then the rest of the hospital. Her lightsabre was missing from the table across the room, and in the corner was Ahsoka's severed headpiece. He picked it up, and examined the end. Luckily it had not been cut off with a lightsabre, but instead detached from one of several lengthening pieces. There was still a chance that she was alive then. Obi-Wan stood then left, to report his findings to the Jedi Council.

**On the ship**

Anakin woke up from his meditation, and cleared his mind of the fog. Standing up, he stepped towards the door, and the Drallian heard his footsteps. "Skywalker, are you ready?' Anakin lep to his feet, 'Yes, I am'.

'I have a few tricks up my sleeve, please wait.' Anakin heard a clicking noise, then a sudden _pop_ and the door to the cell next to him opened up. The Drallian stepped out, and looked at Anakin. The Drallian was quite a bit younger then his voice would imply, and he quickly set to work on the lock to Anakin's cell. It sprung open, and Anakin slipped out. 'Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight' He held his hand out in way of greeting. The Drall bowed. 'Hedreg, at your service.' Hedreg started down the hall, with Anakin hot on his heals. The duo reached the end, and headed up the stairs. They ran the length of the hallway, and turned right. There was a whole row of escape pods.

'This one!' Hedreg scampered into one and started pressing buttons. Anakin looked back, thinking of his lightsabre, then decided his life was worth more. He ducked into the pod and sat next to Hedreg. He, too, started pushing the necessary buttons for launch. Finally it was ready. Hedreg hit the eject button, and they were off.

**Main Bridge**

A computerized voice announced 'Escape Pod 3 launched'. One of the droids glanced in the direction the voice came from, while another ignored it. The first droid chose to ignore it as well.

**Yes, I understand, you want to lynch me now..... I'm terribly sorry.... I'm just not a very fast updater. I'll try my hardest to get it updated sooner. And yes, this is a filler chapter.**


	9. The Twilight

Anakin moved to the front of the pod so he could steer it, but realized there were no controls. It turns out they were on the side of the pod, which Hedreg had already commandeered. 'Where are we going?'

'I thought we might head towards that ship over there.' Hedreg indicated which ship he was referring to with a tilt of his head. Anakin looked, then had to look again. Sure enough, it was his ship, the Twilight. Dumbstruck, he stood and stared.

**Aboard the Twilight**

Ahsoka sat in the pilot's seat of the Twilight, trying not to crash land on any planet. In any other case, this would have been the dream mission. But, alas, it wasn't, for next to her in the cockpit, sat Ventress. Neither girl said anything, but instead sat in stony silence, until Ahsoka spotted the pod. She could just barely sense her Master, and glanced over at Ventress with a quick flick of her eyes. Nope, she hadn't noticed. Ahsoka tilted the ship slowly to the right, but the pod followed it. Ahsoka tried sending a mental probe to her master, but found herself with a searing headache when she tried. Ventress turned and glared at her.

"I feel that. Who was it for?"

Ahsoka didn't answer, instead choosing to possibly incur the rath of her captor.

"I said, who was it for?"

Again, the young padawan didn't answer. Ventress growled.

"Fine then. But you will do well to remember that you are not the only person aboard this ship who is wise in the ways of the Force." Ventress arose and practically oozed her way towards the rear of the craft.

Ahsoka hung her head, not knowing what to do.

**The Pod**

Anakin had Hedreg steer the pod towards the _Twilight _again, but just like before, it moved away. Anakin mentally probed the ship and could sense Ahsoka, and someone else. While he couldn't tell who it was, they definitely used the Dark Side of the Force. And Ahsoka was definitely not in charge. She was weak, and scared. And most assuradly in need of rescuing. Anakin slid into the control chair, and took over for Hedreg. He maneuvered the pod right up underneath the launching pad for the _Twilight _and was about to start the sequence for boarding when the pod was caught in the tractor beam.

Anakin smiled grimly. 'This is exactly what we needed. Hedreg, do you have any weapons?'

Hedreg looked at the Jedi as if he were crazy.

'The Drall are a peaceful people. We have no need for weapons.' Anakin rolled his eyes, and looked around the pod. Sometimes these things had some self-defence mechanisims. They were in luck. Strapped to the wall were two blaster rifles. Anakin lept across the pod in two steps and pulled them both down. He handed one to Hedreg.

'Hang on to this. You're going to need it.' Hedreg looked at the rifle.

'I told you. We are a peaceful people. I will not shoot that gun.'

'Well make yourself useful and just hold onto it then. Follow me.'

And with that, Anakin and Hedreg were in the pod bay aboard the _Twilight, _ready to face whatever lay ahead of of them.

**Hides from angry mob coming to lynch me.**


End file.
